El soldado del cementerio
by yume25sora
Summary: (AU) Ya ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de sus padres. Eren aún se siente culpable respecto a esto, por lo que visita diariamente el cementerio. Sin embargo, un día se encuentra con un misterioso soldado el cual cambiara su mundo. LevixEren


**Holaaa! Soy Yume y este es un nuevo desafío con Natsukikocchi XD**

**La verdad es que no conocía la existencia de esta pareja hasta que **

**Tsukiko me la dio, por lo que la historia no esta muy buena**

**Aun así espero que les agrade :3**

* * *

**El soldado del cementerio**

Suena la campana , los estudiantes se incorporan para retirarse a sus casas. Un muchacho de ojos verdosos y cabello corto sale rápidamente del salón. Tras él, una hermosa muchacha de cabellera negra lo sigue.

- ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¿A dónde vas?- exclama la joven morena

- Ya sabes… a donde siempre… - Responde el chico de los ojos verdes.

- ¿Iras otra vez a verlos?

- Si… Debo hacerlo…

- Entiendo… Vuelve pronto.

- Nos vemos en casa Mikasa.

El adolescente se despide indiferente de la chica y continua caminando, cuando baja las escaleras tropieza con unos compañeros de clase, Jean Kirschtein y su mejor amigo Marco Bott

_Maldición-_se dijo a si mismo_- otro dolor de cabeza._

- ¡Hey Jeager! ¿Por qué vas tan deprisa?

- Córrete Jean…Tengo prisa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué crees que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso piensas que te he perdonado por dejarme en ridículo frente a Mikasa el otro día?

- No es mi culpa que tengas un fetiche por las chicas japonesas, además tu mismo te ridiculizaste frente a ella.

- ¡Que diablos!

El castaño se dispuso a golpear a Eren, pero su amigo lo detuvo rápidamente.

- Detente Jean, deja en paz a Eren- le advirtió el de pecas- No querrás que Mikasa te odie ¿No es así?

- …Esta bien… -Refunfuño Jean tras meditarlo unos segundos - ¡Te salvaste esta vez Jeager!

Marco le dio a Eren una sonrisa cómplice la cual este comprendió y la respondió con una pequeña reverencia mientras ellos se iban. Tras esto, el muchacho de cabello negro salió rápidamente de la escuela.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente.

El 10 de Septiembre pasado, los padres de Eren fallecieron en un incidente automovilístico. El muchacho participaba en un torneo de futbol inter-escolar, por lo que le rogó a sus padres que fueran a verlo competir. Sin embargo, mientras iban en camino al estadio, el vehiculó de la familia fue chocado por un camionero borracho.

Eren y su hermana adoptiva Mikasa se enteraron de la desgracia una vez terminado el partido. Desde ese entonces, el adolescente visita diariamente la tumba de sus padres, debido a la culpa que este sentía respecto a la muerte de ambos.

Ahora, el muchacho se dirigía al cementerio. Tomó el tren y se colocó los auriculares para distraerse con su música, mientras miraba la ciudad por las ventanas del vagón.

"_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have"_

Cuando oyó la voz que anunciaba su estación, se sacó los audífonos y guardo su celular. Caminó varias calles hasta llegar al cementerio. Compró un par de flores a la entrada y sintió la mirada lastimosa de los cuidadores.

- Este chico viene todos los días- Susurró uno.

- Pobre, es bastante joven para haber perdido a sus padres… -Respondió el otro.

_Idiotas_- Pensó Eren molesto mientras continuaba avanzando- _No se metan donde no deben._

El chico de los ojos verdes deambuló entre las tumbas hasta llegar a la sepultura de sus padres. Colocó las flores y se arrodillo frente a ella para contemplar con melancolía los nombres grabados en la lápida.

"_**Grisha Jeager y Carla Jeager"**_

- Lo siento papá y mamá…si nunca les hubiera pedido que fueran, esto no hubiera ocurrido… - murmuró.

- No sirve de nada lamentarse mocoso- contestó una voz.

Tras él, un hombre con traje militar lo miraba con frialdad. Colgaba sobre su pecho una cadena con dos anillos de oro en el, y en sus manos llevaba un enorme ramo de flores blancas.

- Aparentemente usted también viene a ver a alguien ¿No?- Cuestionó con rudeza.

- Tienes razón- respondió agotado el soldado- Hace mucho que no me paseaba por aquí.

Eren observo como el soldado se dirigió a la tumba de al lado .

- ¿A quien viene a ver?- preguntó con intriga

- A mi prometida…falleció hace un año.

Eren no supo que responder a causa de la sorpresa. Disimuladamente miro como aquel hombre limpiaba meticulosamente y aprovecho de leer el nombre escrito en la lápida.

"_**Petra Ral"**_

Desde ese momento, Eren comprendió que aquel hombre había sufrido lo mismo que él; y sin darse cuenta, paso más de una hora viendo como limpiaba la tumba. Al percatarse de esto, se despidió del soldado y rápidamente se retiró avergonzado.

Simplemente había quedado fascinado con su imagen. No entendía la razón, sin embargo se consolaba a si mismo al diciendo que ambos eran similares.

Volvió a conectar los audífonos de su celular y a escuchar la misma canción mientras caminaba a la estación.

"_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon"_

- Por culpa de Mikasa no puedo dejar de escuchar esta canción…- refunfuño molesto al recordar cuando su hermana se la enseño por primera vez hace un par de meses.

* * *

Después de ese día, Eren creyó que no volvería a encontrarse con aquel sujeto del cementerio. No obstante el destino le jugó en contra y no solo se lo volvieron a topar, sino que cada vez que iba a visitar la tumba de sus padres, aquel estoico soldado estaba frente a la tumba de su amada. En la misma posición, con la misma mirada de resignación.

- Siempre vienes a verla ¿No es así?- decidió preguntar el adolescente para iniciar una conversación.

- Es lo mismo para ti ¿O no? Siempre vienes después de la escuela.

- ¡¿Como lo sabes?!- interrogó asombrado el muchacho de ojos verdes.

- Es fácil, siempre llevas el uniforme de la Academia Scheider. No es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta.

- …Tienes razón… – musito abochornado.

El silencio entre los dos volvió a surgir. Por algún motivo, el muchacho deseaba saber más del soldado, por lo que decidió decir lo primero que viniera a su mente.

- Dijiste que aquella mujer era tu prometida ¿No?¿Como era?

El militar, por primera vez volteó su vista hacia el chico. Mirándolo fijamente con sus oscuros ojos melancólicos.

- ¡L-lo-lo-siento! ¡No quería ser grosero!

- No te disculpes mocoso, no es como si me hubiera enfadado por tu impertinencia.

De un bolsillo de su uniforme, el hombre saco una deteriorada foto y se la entregó a Eren. En ella estaba una joven muchacha de cabello corto y ojos color ámbar, quien sonreía dulcemente a la cámara.

- Wow…-respondió sin aliento- era realmente bonita.

- Por supuesto- afirmó el soldado- realmente lo era.

- ¿Y como murió?- Preguntó curioso.

**- Cancér**.- Fue la respuesta que se le dio.

"_Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you"_

* * *

Los meses pasaron, y Eren continuó teniendo sus encuentros con el soldado. Poco a poco comenzó a conocerlo, descubrió que su nombre era Levi y que tenía muchos más años de los que imaginaba. Se enteró de muchas cosas, sin embargo, no volvió a preguntar nada respecto a su novia desde aquel incidente.

Sentía que cada vez se acercaba más a aquel misterioso hombre, olvidando el motivo inicial de sus visitas al cementerio y convirtiendo a Levi en su nueva razón.

No obstante, mientras más cerca se encontraba del militar. Nuevas emociones abordaban su corazón, haciéndolo sentir irritado y confundido. En especial cuando veía como los ojos frívolos de Levi se tornaban sutilmente cariñosos cuando veía la tumba de su prometida.

- Estas enamorado- dijo un día Mikasa mientras cenaban como de costumbre- esa es la razón de porque te sientes así.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Eren quedo atónito.

_¿Qué estoy enamorado?_- repitió en su mente aún incrédulo.

Eren no volvió a cruzar palabras con su hermana durante la cena. Apenas terminó su comida se retiró inmediatamente a su habitación en donde se arrojó a la cama caundo apenas entró.

- Amor….- susurró mientras tarareaba aquella maldita canción que Mikasa le dejó pegada en la cabeza..

_"I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have"_

Ahora Eren comprendía todo. La razón de porque deseaba conocer a Levi, el porque de su molestia cada vez que veía el afecto que este sentía por su prometida. Todo se debía a que lo amaba, deseaba ser el único junto a él y el único que ocupara sus pensamientos. Quería estar más cerca de aquel soldado que conoció en el cementerio, aquel que lo libro del peso sobre sus hombros sin haber hecho nada al respecto. Lo amaba.

"_You're all I have  
You're all I have"_

Ahora que sus sentimientos estaban claros. El muchacho de los ojos verdes no sabía como ver a la cara al soldado del que se enamoró. Pensó en no volver a ir por un tiempo o simplemente no volver nunca más. Sin embargo, después de reflexionar horas respecto al tema, Eren tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente, el moreno salió muy temprano de su casa y se dirigió al cementerio. Cuando llegó, vio a aquellos cuidadores quienes solían cotillear sobre él, pero no le tomo la más mínima importancia. Él ya estaba decidido.

Atravesó los numerosos sepulcros y llegó a donde estaba la tumba de sus padres.

Inconscientemente recordó el momento en que conoció a Levi, Meses atrás. Se sintió feliz pero arrepentido a la vez.

- Por favor deséenme suerte papá y mamá- rogó mientras rezaba.

Posteriormente, colocó las flores que había comprado a la entrada, y pacientemente empezó a esperar la llegada del militar mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos.

- ¿Que haces mocoso?- le dijo una voz después haber estado horas sin hacer nada.

- Nada- respondió Eren con firmeza- Te estaba esperando.

- …Eres realmente un chico extraño…- comentó el soldado mientras miraba con una sutil sorpresa en sus ojos negros.

Eren observó como Levi limpiaba como de costumbre la tumba de Petra, sin pestañar ni un solo segundo ni tratar de disimular su mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada- volvió a decir- soló pensaba que realmente la amabas.

- Por su puesto… ella es la única que siempre me apoyo…y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hui antes de enfrentar la realidad

Ambos guardaron silencio ante esas palabras. Eren con dolor comprendió que no era posible ocupar el corazón de aquella mujer. No obstante, él no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

- Deberías dejar de venir a verla…- murmuró entre dientes.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamó molesto el soldado- ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe mocoso!

- ¡Pero esto me concierne más de lo que crees!

El militar quedo aturdido ante la inesperada confesión. Su ojos expresaban claramente su disgusto y sus pensamientos - _¿Qué le concierne?¿ A que diablos se refiere?_

Eren se incorporó frente a Levi y tras respirar profundamente dijo las palabras que habían estado en su mente desde la noche anterior.

- ¡Me gustas!- afirmó claramente- ¡Ese es el motivo por el cual es de mi incumbencia!

Levi, quien siempre había permanecido sereno hasta entonces. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin saber que decir ni hacer. Con su mano, apretó firmemente los anillos de oro que colgaban en su pecho, tratando de aclarar su mente.

- Lo lamento… Yo realmente no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos en estos momentos…Mi corazón aún tiene a Petra.

El muchacho, oyó con dolor las palabras del soldado y tratando de aguantar su llanto, Sonrió.

- Lo sé…pero gracias por escucharme…Ojala podamos seguir hablando…

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno, entonces adiós…

Eren se dio media vuelta y se preparó para echarse a correr. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos, Levi lo jaló del brazo y forzó sus labios contra los del chico. Enseñándole a través de sus fríos labios, el significado del primer beso.

-Dije que ahora no podría aceptarlos, sin embargo nunca dije que no llegaría a hacerlo- le susurró a Eren cuando separaron sus bocas.

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó aún fascinado por el beso del soldado.

- Al decir verdad tenía pensado decírtelo hace algunos días, pero no lo hice. El próximo mes me iré del país, pasara alrededor de un año antes de que vuelva. Si eres capaz de mantener tus sentimientos hasta entonces, te prometo que estaré a tu lado.

- ¿y Petra?

- Nunca dejare de amarla, sin embargo, aprenderé a amarte.

Levi le sonrió por primera vez a Eren. Dándole una seductora sonrisa la cual seguramente enamoró a Petra, y que ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con él.

El muchacho de los ojos verdes y el soldado se despidieron, prometiéndose volver a ver en el futuro.

Tras esto, Eren caminó hasta la estación, escuchando la misma canción de siempre. La cual ahora resonaba en su mente y en su corazón., los cuales estaban llenos de pensamientos acerca de su primer amor.

_"Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_  
_the other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away"_

* * *

**Buenoo y este es el fin de la historia XD **

**Alguna Review?**

**Aunque no haya sido muy buena ojala les haya gustado :P**

**(En especial a ti Natsukikocchi)**

**P.D. siento que la parte de la confesión de Eren quedo **

**demasiado Shojo tratare de arreglarla después .**

**P.D2. He estado pensando en hacer una continuación tras leer algunas reviews que me motivaron a hacerlo XD**

**Espero que cuando pueda escribirlo puedan leerla :) les agradecería mucho!**


End file.
